El beso perfecto
by kumii Requiem
Summary: Pideme lo que sea, y yo te lo voy a dar. OneShot.


HURRA! Mi primer MadaDei :D

Me tarde casi dos horas en escribirlo, a pesar de que es cortito, no se por qe  
>siempre tardo tanto ¬¬<br>Bueno, lo empeze a escribir como a las 3:30 de la mañana, y escribi esto a las  
>5:48 de la mañana en punto o.o<p>

& asi, creo qe, fue un cambio demasiado drastico para mi. Quiero decir, mas de  
>3 años obsesionada con el SasoDei, y de la nada, puff! Se fue. Bueno. no se fue, ahi sigue, supongo que es<br>por que hace años que no veo actualizaciones u.u  
>Asi que bueno, el MadaDei de bueno(L)<br>Ademas, por los ultimos eventos ocurridos en el manga, veo algo bonito en Madara :D

Por que, por Dios señores!  
>Desde la primera vez que lo vi, fue como amor a primera vista *-*<br>Madara para mi, es la cosa mas jodidamente hermosa que existe en el universo Naruto :'D  
>5:51 a.m.<br>Conociendome, me tardaré como una hora en subir esto, por que siempre olvido como  
>se sube un jodido fic! xD<p>

Sin mas, a leer. Paz, amor y empatia;

* * *

><p>Se hallaba tumbado en la cama, con el gran edredón de pies a cabeza. Únicamente asomándose mechones de esa larga y espesa cabellera. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, pero aún consciente que estaba despierto, e intentaba conciliar el sueño; sabiendo que no podría debido a que no tenía <em>ese <em>ajeno calor corporal que solo su pareja podía darle.  
>Soltó un gran suspiro. No le era del todo agradable despertarse de forma diferente a como había dormido. Pero, eso sí, jamás lo aceptaría abiertamente. Y mucho menos lo mencionaría.<p>

Asomó su cabeza de entre las sábanas, abriendo lentamente los ojos, encandilándose por la blanca iluminación de la habitación. Nuevamente, se sintió _vacío_. Cerró los ojos, esperando dormir un poco más. Era sábado en la mañana, y la idea de asistir a la Universidad no cabía en su mente; ni salir por la puerta principal. ¡Qué demonios! Ni siquiera levantarse de la cama, pero la opción de dormir no le interesaba en lo absoluto estando él solo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, creando una ligera emoción en su cuerpo. _Ya era hora que apareciera._ No tuvo ganas de abrir los ojos nuevamente, para no sentir otra vez la intensa luz en sus desacostumbrados ojos. En lugar de eso, escuchó aquel único sonido que realmente logra calmarlo.

-Deidara, despierta- Dijo en un susurró, _demasiado_, cerca de su oído. – Sé que no estás durmiendo, levántate- La verdad, después de los grandes eventos nocturnos donde _él_ fue el anfitrión, eso era lo que menos deseaba hacer.  
>Sin previo aviso, sintió esa cálida y electrizante sensación en el cuerpo, cuando sus labios presionaron dulcemente contra los de él, mientras una suave y ajena mano tapaba su nariz, impidiéndole el paso del aire.<p>

-Bien, estoy despierto- Apenas y logró pronunciarlo, todavía rosando sus labios, pero aún así, esa inesperada forma de despertarlo le había gustado demasiado.  
>-¿Qué quieres Madara?- Preguntó, fingiendo molestia, al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos, contemplando ese bello rostro enfrente suyo. Normalmente no lo llamaba para levantarse, solo permanecía a su lado hasta que Deidara abriera los ojos y asi darle los buenos días; o también, porque dormía plácidamente a su lado.<p>

-¡Hay que salir!- Respondió con gran naturalidad y entusiasmo.

Deidara, sólo le vio confundido por su extraña actitud, tan… _cariñosamente matutina_. Observó como en la ventana, el cielo estaba completamente nublado, y además llovía con ligera intensidad. Eso le extraño aún más.

-Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Me despiertas a las 9 de la mañana, cuando está nublado y hay lluvia, nada más para salir? – Eso era completamente ilógico. Conociéndolo, tenía otra loca y retorcida idea que pondría en práctica ese mismo día.

-Así es- De nuevo, ese tono casual y despreocupante. Eso lo irritó aún más.

¡Eso si que era estresarse! Dio un suspiro para calmarse, y se echó nuevamente en la cama, girándose para darle la espalda y tapar su rostro. ¡Quería dormir! ¿Era muy difícil pedir eso?

-Si no te metes a bañar en este momento. Yo mismo te arrancaré la ropa, te meteré en la bañera y pasaré el jabón en cada rincón de tu cuerpo… pensándolo bien, mejor, lo hago yo. No me molesta un segundo baño- Soltó, usando ese sensual y pervertido tono que únicamente aplicaba cuando su mente divaga en cosas nada inocentes.

El sonrojo en su rostro se hizo presente. ¡Ese bastardo! No eran ni las doce del día y ya andaba con sus perversiones. Tratando de evitar verlo a la cara, tomó el extremo de la manta, y la tiró con brusquedad, retirando la sensación de calidez de su cuerpo. Se levantó y entro al baño dispuesto a bañarse, ¡el solo!

(…)

-¿Ya estás listo?- Pronunció desde el marco de la puerta, con un suéter ajeno en la mano. Deidara, sólo lo intentaba asesinar con la mirada. Se acercó, tomó la prenda con un impetuoso movimiento, preguntándose una y otra vez porque había aceptado la salida. Pero algo le decía, que no quería conocer la respuesta.

Afuera, se colocó el gorrito del suéter para evitar que su cabello se mojará, y ahí se dio cuenta que no llevaban ninguna sombrilla. Eso lo hizo dudar más ¿Ahora qué pasaba por la mente del Uchiha?

-Bien, primero, tomaremos un calientito café y después iremos a donde tú quieras. ¿Te parece?- Dijo, mientras Deidara evitaba su mirada, podría asegurar que había un leve rubor en su rostro que el muy maldito podría apreciar. Así que solamente asintió con la cabeza.

(…)

Después del gran desayuno en aquella cafetería, donde Madara repetía una y otra vez adjetivos que podía apreciar cada vez que Deidara se llevaba algo a la boca, y su casi muerte cuando este le arrojó café hirviendo; iban caminando en la parte central del parque, la lluvia se había prolongado en toda la salida matutina, y Deidara seguía de mal humor, mientras Madara no dejaba de sonreír. Debido al mal clima, no yacía mucha gente en el parque, a decir verdad, estaba vacío en ese momento.

-Esta ha sido una mañana muy linda, ¿no?- Habló con esa sonrisa en su rostro, mientras bajaba la cabeza y así poder observar mejor a Deidara.  
>– ¿Sigues molesto porque te desperté?- ¡Y todavía se atrevía a preguntar el muy bastardo!<p>

-¡No, estoy feliz porque me hallas sacado de la caliente cama y sacarme al frío de la calle, tomar un jodido café que ni siquiera me gusta y andar caminando por toda la ciudad mojado a causa de la lluvia!- Gritó con obvio tono de sarcasmo, intentando sacar un poco de su descontento, no lográndolo del todo.

-Es una pena, en verdad, este día es especial para mí – En ese momento, detuvo su caminar, y se volteó completamente hacia Deidara, que seguía con un ápice de enojo- Y sé muy bien qué hacer, para que también sea especial para ti.

Antes de que reclamara o siquiera pronunciara algo, tomó su rostro con ambas manos, y pegó sus labios con los de su rubio.

_Ese beso fue diferente._

Era tan deliciosa esa sensación de frío en el ambiente, contrastando con la calidez de esos labios, no era un beso al que le era difícil marcar el paso; era pausando, lento, suave… casto. Los ojos de ambos, cerrados, disfrutando la cercanía. De vez en cuando, Madara se permitía morder ligeramente los labios del rubio, para satisfacción de este. Sólo había pequeñas mordidas, y delicados movimientos de labios, donde todo alrededor, se iba. La lluvia caía de forma constante, en sus dos cuerpos dando un matiz hermoso ante aquel acto. En ese apasionado beso, sólo querían transmitir sentimientos reales, puros, honestos. No existían las falsedades, ni hipocresías, ni mentiras. Solo amor.

Madara se separó lentamente, mientras abría sus ojos. Deidara tenía las mejillas completamente rojas. Bajó la cabeza ante una tierna pena y se atrevió a decir.

-Todo esto… ¿por un beso?- Habló cuidando sus palabras, apenas en un susurro.

-No fue un beso… fue el beso que tanto querías- Respondió sonriendo, pero esta sonrisa era tan dulce y gentil.

Alzó la cabeza sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabía él, que siempre deseo algo como eso? Si bien Deidara, disfrutaba desde los tiernos hasta los lujuriosos labios del Uchiha, pero aún así, siempre soñaba con el beso perfecto, e irrepetible. Un beso dónde no hubiera deseo ni sensualidad, sólo que hubiera pasión, en un lugar que se notará el verdadero cariño de los sentimientos. Se dio cuenta, que jamás dio un beso bajó la lluvia. Ese era su beso perfecto.

-¿Cómo supiste?- Preguntó incrédulo ante tal comentario.

-Bueno… la cerradura de tu diario no es de muy buena calidad- Lo dijo con tanta casualidad, casi podría decir que con orgullo. ¡ESE BASTARDO!

-¡ERES UN MALDITO!-Gritó muerto de pena, intentando golpearlo, Madara sólo reía divertido tratando de huir de su colérico rubio.

Pero, el Uchiha aún tenía en su mente grabado aquel precioso momento, en que pudo sentir como el rubio realmente tenía un profundo amor hacia él, un amor que no era ni carnal, ni pasional. Era del alma. Pero, para Madara ese no fue el beso perfecto… Sólo es perfecto si besa a Deidara.

* * *

><p>Muy cursi lo se!<br>Pero me gusto mucho(L)


End file.
